


Back on track

by Silberbullet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo Worldwide Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: Just a short little something with Cat taking back her company.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Back on track

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading!
> 
> I wish all of you a happy and save knew year!

Cat Grant looked around herself while walking down the hallway. This was nothing special and the wall´s weren´t even plastered. The bricks of the wall were directly on display.

She stopped before the desired door and it didn´t escape her notice that is was a simple wooden one. Her face screwed up in displease because of the security risks she had seen so far. Nothing would stop anyone from breaking in.

She knocked sharply three times on the door and waited for it to be opened. It was a dark haired woman that clearly had latin roots who opened the door for her.

“Yes?”

“Is Kiera here?”

“Who?”

“Kiera.”

“You can let her in, Maggie.”

“You sure, Kara? She´s not even getting your name right.”

“I´m sure.”

“You can come in.”

“Finally.” Cat made her way trough the door and around Maggie who blocked a small part of her way. It was clear that she didn´t like her getting Kara´s name wrong while Kara herself didn´t even bat an eye about it.

She stopped abruptly as she saw her old assistant sitting on the floor with around two meters of distance between herself and her sister while a small boy stood between them on shaky legs and was walking slowly towards her his arms outstretched towards her. A sunny smile was on the boy’s face that reminded Cat of Kara and the short blonde hair on his head only further drove home who his mother was.

“A lot has changed it seems.” She said with a small smile on her lips. “Hello Kara.”

“Hello Mrs. Grant.” Replied the younger woman with an answering smile while catching her son as he made it towards her and lost his balance on his last step. “Not that I´m not happy to see you but why are you here?”

“I´m coming with a job offer for you. I know that Andrea Rojas had your chance of getting a reporter job with another company blocked because of a new contract when she go her hands on CatCo and that you´re currently without a job. Sure, I guess the little guy here is playing a big facture in the last point but would you be interested in helping me get CatCo back on track? I would be happy to have you onboard. If you would agree the first few month as my assistant and later as a reporter. You´re the only one I trust to handle the oncoming workload. No matter you´re response I want you to know that I´ll revoke the ban that Rojas put into the contracts with the next board meeting. For everyone, no matter if they are still employed or not.” Explained Cat and looked at the younger woman. Kara listened without interrupting her and had a thoughtful expression on her face towards the end. “I understand if you need time to decide because it´s not only your life anymore that´s impacted by our decision.”

“When do you need my answer, Mrs. Grant?”

“You may call me Cat when we´re in a private setting, Kara.” Replied the media mogul with a slight smile. “I can give you three days before I´m back at CatCo on the fourth.”

“That should be more than enough time, Cat.”

Kara looked around the office as she stepped out of the elevator and onto her old office floor. It looked different from what she remembered. There was nothing that gave the office a lively feeling or anything like that. The whole place gave a sterile and cold feeling to those that where inside.

If Kara had to guess that would be changed in only a few days because Cat would have a long list of things to remodel on her desk in a just few hours. Probably three at most.

As she strode through the office towards her desk at the entrance of Cat´s office with a fresh coffee and a breakfast bag in her hands her presence didn´t went unnoticed by anyone. She ignored the whispers that followed her and placed her bag down at the desk and checked if Cat Grant was already in the elevator on her way up. Which she wasn´t.

“Kara?” It was Franklin that had come over towards her desk and he held a hopeful note to his next words. “You are back?”

“Yes, Franklin. I´m back.”

“Thank god. Then we´re going in the right direction with you and Mrs. Grant.”


End file.
